


the silence is loud

by fireslibra (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bad Writing, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M, only a bit angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fireslibra
Summary: liam doesn't see him when he scans through the crowd.and liam misses him.





	

he hadn't seen him after the wild hunt.

the night everyone was brought back, liam searched frantically around for him, but was only able to see other familiar faces. he saw scott and his mom reuniting, mason and corey kissing, stiles and lydia hugging it out but yet, he couldn't find the person who's face he thought should have shone the brightest. 

"liam!" hayden called, her arms outstretched in a hug. liam had to force himself to hug her back, allowing her to kiss him but pulling away first. hayden didn't notice, she was too busy rambling away about how much she missed him. 

his mind wandered, where was he? did he escape? was what he did for me all a play to run away in the end? 

"liam," mason said, snapping liam out of his dreamspace, "let's go."

"go where?" liam asked, slightly dazed. mason laughed, his hand slapping liam on the back, "pack meeting."

 

he was distracted the whole celebration. even when they called derek, isaac and ethan. he barely spoke a word and kept to himself during the meeting, which didn't go unnoticed by scott.

later that night, when the pack settled around the television and sprawled out over the couch and floor, scott called liam up to talk. 

as soon as the door closed, scott asked, "hey man, what's up? you've been off ever since everyone came back. you okay?"

liam faked a smile and nodded, saying, "i'm fine, just tired."

scott sighed, noticing liam's heart quickening, but decided to ignore it, simply telling liam that if he needed anything, he'd know where to find him.

liam just watched him open the door and listened to it click shut. 

 

a month later, liam still hadn't forgotten him. 

he'd stop going for dates with hayden, and was drifting apart from the pack, gradually becoming quieter more often.

after lacrosse practice, he had ignored his friends' suggestion to go out for supper and had just ran off to the top of the hospital, where he'd been bitten. 

the hospital, where they'd shared their first moments as simply friends. risking their lives for each other here, learning and growing from old mistakes. 

he stared at the stars, laying back and tracing the constellations with his fingers, playing connect the dots. he'd ignored all his werewolf senses and just wanted to be human again. 

he ignored the footsteps he heard becoming louder as they walked up the stairs. he'd ignored them as the door swung open and they walked towards him. he'd ignored them when they laid down beside him. but he was just about to ask them to leave when-

"i'm sorry i left"

liam froze. he'd recognize that voice anywhere, like mason did with corey. the voice he'd imagine returning. the voice he'd dream about. the voice of the person he truly loved. 

the voice of theo. 

liam quickly rose and theo copied. they gazed at each other, eyes hazy, filling to the brim with tears.

"you-you're back."

"yeah."

no words were needed as they both knew their feelings towards the other. they could hear each others heartbeats pounding rapidly against their chests. their eyes were gazing into each others' as liam wanted to trace theo's constellations. they were silent and loud and-

-and liam kissed him.

and he kissed back.

**Author's Note:**

> not edited!! written in fifteen minutes at 1.32 am here because of the lack of thiam fics so it's bad writing i can't think ahh i hope you liked it anyway :-))


End file.
